The Contra
by sandoval
Summary: Azmuth has created something more of value to Ben than the omnitrix as a great loss approches. BenXOC KevinXGwen.
1. Creation

**{So heyz this is my story and hopefully it's good… ugh please be a non-fail… and if I do finish this than tell me if I should make another story or continue it. I've made another Ben10 story before and I'll probably post it too… but I lost it so I'll have to rewrite it but anyways here's my newest story so far…ENJOY! x} tell me what you think. review this please.... thnx**

Creation

"So what do I have to do, Mr. Azmuth? And what is this om- omni- oni- omi-what was it again?" the little delicate robot taking form of a young human female asks propping herself on a chair and falling off immediately. "Ow…"

"Omnitrix child. But nothing yet child I have to work out those bugs and make you more human-like. Though I think those flaws make you more …human. Hmm…," the pint-sized grey alien aged by wisdom strokes the hairs on his chin. He walks about the room to and fro then he finally says, "When I'm through with you Ben Tennyson will be madly in love with you for the better of the universe or so I hope."

"In… love? What is that exactly? That sounds really good. But I don't see why Ben Ten-sons would be mad about it. Can I have some now I'm _starving_…" she rubs her metal belly and pouts. "And when I go to this plant what will I do?"

"For goodness sakes child! I need to get rid of those bugs… I could create a device to save the universe but I can't make a living thing without bugs…" Azmuthsighsdeeply. "Well let's get started child… What is species live in planet Earth?"

"Oh right! Um… humans and animals right!?"

"Hmm… well not as bad as I thought."

"Can I have some love now? It sounds really tasty. Mm…"

"Or maybe you still need work… but now to get you out of that metal and into a new more human-like body."

* * *

The omnitrix lifts from my hand as I meet the eyes of a beautiful girl. The omnitrix lands in her hands as she looks dumb-founded at it. A shadow creeps up behind her and swallows her into the darkness. "No, don't!" I choke out the silent words. The scene before my changes shifting and merging with another. Soft sweet giggles vibrate through my entire body as I turn to the source. The girl. She stands before me holding in her arms Azmuth made of brilliant crystals.

"Who are you? Tell me you name…" my words flow out of my mouth. She smiles lightly then Azmuth shatters and leaves behind a necklace with a hour glass symbol on it like the omintrix's. Her hands move swiftly as she places it over my head. I am suddenly over a huge crowd shouting my name. The girl wraps her arms around my waist as she says my name sweetly and states, "Ben, I'm..."

"Ben… Ben… Ben!"

"Gwen! She was about to tell me her name!" I mumble reaching for my pillow and throwing it at her meddling face.

"Who was about to tell you their name?" Kevin's voice came from nowhere as he is suddenly has his arm around Gwen's waist.

"No one did, just get out!" I yell a little annoyed by Gwen's interrupting my dream.

"come on, Gwen let's give the little teenage girl some privacy," Kevin mumbles then kisses Gwen.

"Ew… that is seriously wrong In so-oh many ways." I look outside though the blinds. "Why was she able to take the omnitrix away from me?"

* * *

"Mister Azmuth, you never told me about this love stuff... if it's not a type of substance to eat than what is it?" she asks softly, knowing it was a complex human 'tradition' and wondering if she could give this love.

"Do not fret child... love may be a complex thing but now with your new human body and mind I have no doubt in my mind that you can't accomplish this. Even I cannot completely understand this. Love, from what I know is a sort of feeling that two creatures of the opposing genders feel for each other. Yet love is more like a word that expresses a feeling of compassion and tenderness towards another creature. There is many types of love yet it all is mostly the same," Azmuth speaks slowly, pausing to she if she followed.

"And what do you want me to do with this Ben Ten-sons? Do I have to love him? Be tender and compassionate? What if he isn't a very good-hearted human?" there is a bit of urgency in her voice now.

"Child you have no need to worry about if he is kind-hearted he may be arrogant but a bad person... he is not. But you were asking why I am involving this human with you... That is very simple my child... I want you to take the omnitrix from him... just for a while. He must not know. You can never tell him the reason I made you. And I... may not ever tell _you_the complete reason I made you. But I must give you all the knowledgeabout the omnitrix and much more but that would take dreadfully too long... that is why I must implant it in your head. The process is a bit risky but I am sure you can handle it," Azmuth smiles at her.

"Mister Azmuth, when will I get to met him?" she smiles warily, feeling warmth in this new body that is able to feel like any other human.

"Very soon, my child... very soon indeed. Now you must have a siesta," he turns and begins to walk out of her small little room.

"Goodnight, Mister Azmuth..."

"Goodnight child," doubt is filling this wise old man's voice and love towards his invention that was more like a daughter to him. He walked to the teleporter the size of a human building yet a door big enough for him at this moment. He walks in then adjusts the coordinates. A bright shimmery grey light takes him away in a instant through planets, moons, suns, galaxies away from the his desolate little planet and to a world filled with great darkness... a planet which Vilgax claimed for his own.


	2. Arriving

**okay so your probably wondering if i don't know the chick's name yet well i do. i just want it to be a secret until Ben and ______ meet sooo moving on.... Read this and review it b/c i made a new chapter for YOU! And if you like it tell me or if i have any mistakes tell me b/c i suck at spelling and i'm trying my best... i'm only human... so member read and review, i know her name, and i suck at spelling... oh and enjoy please!**

"Today's the day! I have wierd rumbly feelings in my belly Mister Azmuth!" she smiles prancing around like a little girl.

"Yes, my child today you may meet Ben Tennyson," he says in low voice then smiles at his creation.

"What's wroung, Mister Azmuth you look... what's that feeling again... sad," the girl stops.

"Do not fret my child... I only feel happiness for you... Now let's get going," he lies then walks over to the teleporter and adjusts the dial to Earth, Bayville.

* * *

"Azmuth?! What are you doing here?" I exclaim as I put down my smoothie.

"I am here to give you someone that will be much of use to you Ben Tennyson," he smiles and motions his hand to the trees, nodding. Kevin, Gwen, and I glance at each other than to the trees. A beautiful brunette girl with a green and black dress with necklace with the sign of the omnitirx on it appears form the tress. She smiles as she meets my gaze the looks to Gwen then Kevin. "This is Luxia my newest creation."

"H-hello kind human creatures," her voice sounds as if it were made of velvet angel cries. She looks excatly like the girl in my dream I had a week ago. She walks to Azmuth's side.

"Ben Tennyson, I want you to have her... she is my most prized creation... I leave her in your hands, and I will stop by in a week to see how she has been treated. Let me warn you that she is not human but could feel what a human can and she is not defenceless. I must leave now," Azmuth looks towards Luxia and give her a warm smile.

"Goodbye Mister Azmuth..." she whispers as he vanishes behind the green light.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kevin states.

I smile at her. "Smoothie?" I offer holding the smoothie out to her.

"Yes, please Ben Ten-sons," she smiles walking towards me. Kevin bursts into fits of laughter. "Did I do something humorous? Should I be laughing as well?"

"Uh... no nothing's funny it's just that my last name's Tennyson and you can call me Ben."

"Oh... I'm sorry... Ben," she smiles warily.

"Well, I'm Gwen and don't mind Kevin. Your welcome to stay at my house," Gwen says warmly.

"No, Gwen. Azmuth wanted me to take care of her, 'member?" I say quickly as Luxia takes the smoothie. She drinks it down as she twists and turns.

"Nice goin' Ben you broke it," Kevin scolds.

She stops and returns the smoothie to me. "May I have... more? And I would be... what's the feeling... un... happy to stay anywhere I won't be a bother."

"Here have mine I don't really like these. Kevin and I could share," Gwen says kindly as she take the smoothie with a sparkle in her eyes.

"So it's settled, then she stays in my house," I smile stroking her arm. "Sit, Luxia."

"Ben's got a girlfreind," Kevin chimes.

"Shutup, Kevin," I say as she sits next to me drinking the smoothie. "So why did Azmuth give _you_ to me?"

"Sorry but I am not to tell you that Ben because I am not so sure either," she sighs and takes another sip. I look up towards the sky seeing that it was dark and _way_too quiet. "Somethings here... an alien... ten feet in length six feet in width... approximatly a mile and tenth of a meter away...the creature is not peaceful," her eyes turn empty as she says this. The earth started to rumble beneath us... Vilgax.

"Ben Tennyson I am here to take the omnitrix from you and this time I will not fail," Vilgax exclaims to me.

I turn to Luxia who now is in a robot-like stage her eyes turning a bright green and her pupils shift to the form of the omnitrix. "Defence mode. Allies: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin. Enemies: Vilgax, Version 26.01 drones. Scanning... Download Complete. Enemy Vilgax... Weakness left leg behind the calf and the right side of the head. Enemy Drones... Weakness blue chip #4950 in lower torso."

"Dude sweet your girlfriend is telling us everything! Gwen and I will take the huncks of metal," Kevin jumps to his feet amazed.

"You can say that again! Now time to go-

Luxia brings her hand up before I can do anything. The omnitrix slides up and turns to a new alien hologram. The watch slames down then I feel hot and cold sensations through out my whole body. I exclaim my new name, "Flaming Ice."

"This alien has a high probility in succeeding this challenge," Luxia says dully as she sits down, frozen.

"Okay then lets see what this baby can do!" I say in a raspy vioce. I notice that one arm is frozen ice and the other lava. I smile knowing I'm at an advantage then I blast Vilgax one at a time creating a massive color show of brilliant blues and reds. Vilgax flinches at every single shot and that's when I crancked it up a knoch, I smash both hand together creating a huge explosion and Vilgax is blasted on the roof of his ship making a dent.


End file.
